Endeavors
by Buzzkill Hunter
Summary: "Kenny this isn't a game anymore" Kyle turned away from his computer to face the vigilante."The cult would love nothing more than to see you dead; is running around every night fighting crime really worth endangering your life?" Kyle looked at Mysterion's blood red eyes and knew his answer.
1. The Stranger

I am well acquainted with darkness. Whether it is the darkness that welcomes me in my pathetic pit of a home, or when it faces me while I watch over the streets of South Park, wherever I go, a feeling of unexplainable evil looms over me. Even in death. I am Mysterion, guardian of all who reside in the town of South Park. When there is crime, I make it my duty to see to it that the perpetrators are put behind bars. Lately my job has been tough. I struggle to participate fully in school and work at combating South Park's record- high crime level effectively. But I must endure for the town's sake.

Perched on top of a building, I viewed the surrounding area, trying to spot the thief that had been reported stealing money from unsuspecting people. Tracking crime was the hardest part of the job. Without proper equipment, it would be nearly impossible to find. It was lucky then, that Sergeant Yates supplied Intel to my phone. The Intel that was given, usually consisted of the targets' race, clothing, and general location and direction, which was enough most of the time. This, however, was one of the times that it didn't help one bit. The described target had a mask, cloak, and an emblem of some kind on his chest. In fact the target sounded an awful lot like me; awesome.

Obviously, this was a little bit confusing.

"It doesn't make sense," I muttered while making sure that I read the message correctly. "Someone impersonating me is flattering, to say the least. But a thug impersonating me, well…, - that's just insulting."

Hours of wandering through the town made me want to give up for tonight. That is, until a message appeared on my phone.

Target spotted around main street-Sergeant Yates

I didn't waste time responding to Yate's message. Catching this impersonator before he ruined my alter ego's reputation was of the highest importance right now. Months of free- running on rooftops had built my stamina up, so that running around the town without taking a break wasn't such a hard feat anymore.

It took around four minutes for me to arrive at my destination: South Park's main street. I would never be able to spot the thug from the ground, getting to a higher position would be crucial. Scaling to the roof of Tom's Rhinoplasty was fairly easy. I often used the rooftop so that he could get a better angle of the town. But a better viewpoint didn't help me here. I checked the surrounding area repeatedly, but it seemed as if though the criminal had escaped. Sluggishly I pulled out my obsolete phone not eager to report that I had failed to intercept the thief. But the South Park police needed to be informed that the thief hadn't been caught, lest they simply dismiss the issue and continue to eat doughnuts and drink coffee while they let a mere boy handle the crime in the town.

I sighed; running all the way to South Park's main street without even catching the guy, was frustrating. My legs burned from the running around, and my arms were aflame from climbing.

"Maybe I should kill myself," was the first thought that came to mind once I realized that I would have to walk home. My legs felt as if there were hundreds of needles stuck in them, causing pain without an adrenaline rush to make the ache subside. Suicide was an alternative to walking home, because when I died I would "respawn" on my same old bed wearing my same old street clothes. No one would ever care about his countless deaths, so who would it be affecting? That was the worst part, it affected no one.

These legs of mine are the least of my worries now. The sound of footsteps approaching brought me out of my thoughts. The moon's light cast two shadows from the rooftop onto the pavement below, which gave further confirmation that I was not alone. Whoever was up here was giving me super-heated glare searing, it felt as if though the strangers glare was searing a through the back of my head. I decided stood up slowly, making sure that the person behind me knew that I was alert to his presence. A shroud of silence fell over the building as I zoned out all outside forces in order to better hear the stranger who was on the roof, just to make sure he wasn't about to attack. The silence was too much, so I would have to make the first move.

"I know you're there," I said, using a gruffer voice than usual in an attempt to make the stranger feel intimidated. "You're pretty loud; you know that? You sounded like a certain fat-ass I know, trying to sneak into a kitchen."

"I made my presence known on purpose, But it wouldn't have mattered if I did or not. You would have felt me coming anyway," said the unknown person's voice. I could tell that the voice of the person behind me wasn't really his own, it sounded too raspy. Either he was hiding it or his voice was disappearing.

"I'll take that last part as a compliment," I added. "May I ask what you want? If you want me dead, then I wish you luck on keeping me that way." If this dude could keep me dead, I would applaud him while being in hell or heaven, but many have tried to keep me dead; none have been successful.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you, Mysterion."

"Well then, what are you here to do then? Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to stare?"

"I'm here to warn you."

Still knowing nothing about the person behind me, he could still be a threat. Hopefully eye contact would deter the stranger from doing anything that he would regret. So I decided to turn around to see who the voice was coming from.

The golden emblem that adorned the unknown person's chest stuck out first, due to the moonlight which gave it a glossy look. The emblem was a pair of golden wings, which faced opposite directions and were separated by the black color of the boy's suit. The cloak covered the mysterious character's head and went all the way down to his feet and brushed on the ground. My own personal cloak was clean, but the stranger's cloak was covered in a coat of grime. But the thing that kept grabbing my attention was the boy's unkempt hair, which poked out beneath the confines of his hood. He couldn't tell if it was black or brunette, but he could tell that it was littered with some sort of clumped up substance, probably the same one that covered his cloak. Seeing the boy's face wasn't going to happen, if he was someone I knew it would be impossible for me to find out; his mask covered the tip of his nose to just above his eyebrows.

Then it hit me. The boy fit Yate's description.

Catching this guy would be the first criminal that I've caught tonight, so I couldn't risk making a wrong move that could potentially scare off the stranger.

"Warn me about what?" Surprisingly, I was more anxious than usual to see some action tonight, but all the while, I was still curious about what the thief had to say.

"Do you remember what happened 6 years ago?"

"A lot has happened in this town, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Cthulhu." The stranger stated plainly.

That sentence was all that was needed to bring back the memories of being trapped in Rhyleh. Memories of being hunted by the abominations that dwelled there forced themselves to the front of my mind. I remembered the hatred that I had towards the fat-ass that sent me and my friends there. But the worst memory was Mint-Berry fuckin' crunch. Those memories needed to be pushed back for now, so the task at hand can be focused on. I wanted to find out what Cthulhu had to do with anything.

"Of course I remember Cthulhu, everyone does. What about it?"

"You and the other guy, I forgot his name," The stranger paused for a second and looked up at the night sky. "The guy with the super powers."

"Mint-Berry Crunch," I said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah that guy. You two sent Cthulhu who the hell knows where, and that pissed some people off, specifically the cult that worshiped the overgrown squid."

"The cult of Cthulhu," I couldn't help but begin wondering about the cult's whereabouts. The only members of the cult that had been seen after the whole incident were the goths. The rest of the cult had appeared to have just vanished. "So what if they're pissed that their murderous god was sent to oblivion? It's not like they did anything in the first place. They were all citizens of South Park, what harm can they do?"

"That's where you're wrong. They're at it again, with all the religious rituals and stuff. But that's not bad; the worst part is that they're stealing artifacts from museums in Colorado."

"A thief is worried about someone else stealing?" I replied while admiring the irony.

"So what if someone loses a couple bucks? I need it more but that's not important right now, what's important is what they're planning to do."

"Which is?" I turned around and faced the street; the sound of a screeching car had caught my attention.

"They want to bring the squid thing back." The stranger had a slight smile on his face, from anticipating Mysterion's reaction. Unfortunately he got nothing from the town's hero.

"And how exactly do they plan on doing that?" I didn't doubt the possibility of the cult suddenly arising to now set the stage for their gods return, but I did find it improbable.

"They said that they needed to find the catalyst whatever that is." The stranger lay on his back, continuing to stare at the stars.

"Why should I take the word of a criminal?" I moved closer to the stranger which caused him to lift his head up. If listening wasn't what I wanted to do anymore, the thief would be caught right here.

"I ran into them at the museum; the one in in Fort Collins." He laid his head back down.

"And you didn't report them? I said, slightly agitated that not only had the cult not been reported, but that they had gotten away with thefts.

"I didn't know that they were members of the cult until after I looked up some of the things I picked up in their conversation." I watched the stranger as he took out a miniature writing pad.

"What did they say?"

"They talked about Cthulhu rising again, and they said that they needed to find the catalyst; whatever that is. I also heard them talking about Mesopotamia and some of the other ancient civilizations. They said that they should check out some exhibit in the Denver museum." He tossed the notepad to me, so I began reading it over.

"There's going to be a Babylonian exhibit in Denver in a month or so." I replied while skimming all of the stranger's notes.

"Then I guess if you want to stop whatever they're planning on doing you should look there." The stranger slowly got up, and began moving towards the ladder that led up to the rooftop.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked grabbing on his shoulders. This guy wasn't going to get off so easily, even though he helped me.

The boy sighed; "Hiding the money before talking to you would have been a smarter choice." He reached in one of his utility pouches and pulled out two measly twenty dollar bills which I grabbed out of his hands. "Jeez you got one hell of a grip," The stranger rubbed his shoulder .as I let go. "I should have that; those old geezers will be in the ground before they can spend any of it."

"That's not the point, the point is that you committed a crime and you should be held responsible." I said stuffing the money in my utility belt; "You're lucky that I'm not going to take you to jail right now."

"Whatever luck I can get, I'll take." He began to walk to the ladder again,

"Tell me about it." I replied while admiring the town's beauty. Up on this roof, you could see the town in its entirety. The mountains, Stark pond, the neighborhoods, it was perfect up here.

"Before I go, meet me up here tomorrow night, I've got more to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me everything tonight?" I demanded, turning my attention back to the boy.

"Well one, it's like 4 o'clock in the morning and two, I needed a bargaining chip to get me out of jail if you brought me there."

I felt my eyes narrow automatically in annoyance. "Fine, be up here again by two o'clock if you're not here, I will find you and I will throw you in jail."

"Uh-huh." The boy yawned.

As the stranger disappeared, leaving me pondering on the roof, wondering about one question; was the cult actually back?

**Thanks to all of you who read this. This is my first fanfiction ever so reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. The Mall

"Where'd all the damn beer go?" My mother's obnoxious voice resounded throughout our small house.

"Are you accusing me you bitch?"

It was only ten o'clock in the morning, yet my parents were already arguing; like always. Karen; my sister, opened her door

"Would you guys quit arguing? "I could hear Karen plead.

"No daughter of mine is gonna tell me what to do." I tensed; years of living in this dump had taught me when to tell when my dad was getting riled up, so I decided to leave my room and interrupt the conversation.

"Hey dad." I said walking into my family's kitchen. "How about I take Karen out? You two will have the house all to yourselves." I pointed to my parents who simply glared at each other and then me.

"Go on then. Bring some beer on your way back." My dad said in the typical red neck accent. The poorer we got, the more noticeable his accent became; it was really noticeable.

"Since someone drank it all!" My mom's words came out slurred.

"I told you I ain't drunk nothing!" Stuart slammed his fist onto the counter.

"Then who drank it, ya idiot."

My sister began pushing me towards the door; it was obvious that she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Okay, okay. Let me grab something real quick." I took off towards his room. Looking in my closet which was broken off of its tracks, I pulled out three suitcases that held my alter ego's costumes. Predicting when crime would strike was impossible, so by wearing my costume underneath my usual hoodie, I became prepared for any situation. "I need to learn how to sow." I put my finger through a tear in my outfits fabric.

"Kenny, would you hurry up? They found a Pabst." Karen called out; she knew it would only be a short amount of time before her parents would reignite their conflict.

"Alright let's go." I hurried out of my room and opened the front door for Karen and me to get some much needed separation from our parents.

"So, where are we going?" She asked me. Her eyes were full of anticipation and excitement from wondering where we were going. She usually only left the house to go to school or to get away from her parent's drunken fights so this was obviously a special occasion.

"We're going to the mall sis." I answered her while smiling.

"That's no fun." Karen crossed her arms. "What're we going to do? Look at the manikins?"

"If that's what you wanna do, I guess that's fine. "I pulled out a wad of cash, and flashed it at Karen. "As for me, I plan on spending this."

Karen stared wide eyed at my money; she had never seen so much in a McCormick's hand before. "Where'd ya get that?"

"I've been saving it for a while, but we're going to spend it on ourselves." Putting my hand on her back, I brought her into a hug. The sun was shining bright outside today, its futile attempts of melting away South Park's eternal snow. I honestly like the snow, the way it falls, the different patterns on the flakes. It just seems so... refreshing.

"Cool, I want shoes, nail polish, a haircut, ooh and I saw this really cute jacket last time." Karen slapped my arm, she noticed that I had zoned off. "You would like it if you were Lady McCormick." Karen giggled.

"Hang on a second, we must buy essentials first. Then you shall buy whatever your heart desires." I changed the pitch of my voice to that of Princess Kenny's.

"How much do you have anyways?" Karen brought my hand closer to her face, trying to examine the amount.

"Umm," Pulling my hand back and making a rough estimate I said "I got like $300." The money that I was carrying was the culmination of rewards from the cops within the past year. The cops had been growing stingy as of yet, hell, they were just downright selfish at this point. The crime levels began to rise when the cops began thinking that doing their job was optional. They said that it was just a coincidence, I think not.

"It looks like you got more than that." Karen grabbed the cash from my hand and flipped through it.

"Nah, it's just a lot of twenties." I never received a check, only left over bills from what the cops didn't spend on their lunches.

We made our way to my planned destination: the mall. Crowds of people were scampering across the parking lot as I led my sister to the front door. I could tell that she was excited to be here.

"Here." I handed some money to Karen. "Buy whatever you want. I'll take care of the food."

"Thanks Kenny, but there won't be a lot of money left for you." She tried to hand some of the cash back.

"Nope take it, I don't need much, just food; I'm starving." I said patting my stomach.

"Sweet, I'm gonna buy everything!" Fueled with excitement, I saw Karen run off towards whatever store was on her mind, bumping into the fellow shoppers in the process

"Meet me at the front of the mall when you're done!" I tried to yell after her, but only the fellow shoppers turned around to look.

I pulled out my phone; I had come here for two reasons. "Hey, where are you guys at?"

"We're just walking around, we're about to - knock it off Cartman! Sorry, the fat-ass came with us."

"I'm not fat you stupid Jew!" I could hear Cartman's loud voice in the background. The years had only shown us that Cartman was destined to be the same douchebag that he was when he was younger, only worse.

"It's alright; we can lose him in the food court." I stated.

"Hungry?" Kyle asked.

"I'm starving." I replied. The beast in my stomach was growling constantly; food would silence it.

"Well I don't have a lot of cash on me. Hey Stan do you have any money on you?... Sorry dude we're both nearly broke." Kyle said apologetically.

"I got myself covered dude, just meet me at the food court."

"Alright see you." Kyle ended the call.

–***–

"Where is he at?" Stan asked

"He's going to the food court." I opened my wallet to see if I had any money left, I had made the mistake of leaving my wallet out around Cartman.

"Ha! The poor boy's going to die from seeing that much food in one place," Cartman chuckled.

"And you're going to die from trying to eat all the food in one place." Stan hit back. This caused me to laugh.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"Alright, the escalators are that way fat-ass." I remarked. "Have fun eating cheesy poofs on your couch." We continued to walk to the food court; I could see that Cartman was lagging behind us. If he was trying to stay out of sight, it would be helpful if he wasn't the width of a bus. I had originally come to the mall to talk to Kenny about his 'job' as he likes to call it, but on the way I got a text from Stan telling me that he wanted to hangout. Meeting Cartman on the way to the mall was just an unfortunate mishap.

"I don't see him dude." Stan surveyed the area as we made our way into the food court.

"Look for someone in orange." I suggested.

"An easier way is to look for the trail of food stamps." Cartman quit pouting and began to laugh hysterically.

"I thought you were going home." I knew that he wouldn't walk away from the only people that can be bothered to put up with him.

"I was, but the escalators were out." My laugh matched Cartman when it came to hysterics. If there was a one true poster boy for obesity, his name was Eric Cartman.

"Whatever, laugh all you want Kahl, you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what, your inability to walk down stairs?" I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Screw you guys, you guys are jerks, I'm going to talk to Kenny." Cartman made his way through the mobs of people, with Stan and me not far behind.

I could see Kenny looked up from his plate of food when he saw that we were coming. "Hey guys didn't see you there. I don't know how though, you got a walking whale next to you." Kenny glanced at Cartman's expression and sniggered.

"Shut up Kinny, Why don't you go dumpster diving or something?" Cartman responded nastily.

"No need, I got this." Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Whoa dude, where'd you get that?" Stan asked, I hadn't yet told Stan what Kenny did almost every night. I had originally been surprised by Stan not knowing yet; Mysterion was on South Park's newspaper and news all the time. In fact, no one at school or in the town seemed to take note that Kenny's alter ego was still active. They must have all bought the cover up Kenny gave them; it was just some dude running around as him.

"He stole it." Cartman scoffed.

"I didn't steal it you asshole." Kenny stood up, ready to face down the tub of lard. Kenny never had much of a tolerance for poor jokes. And his tolerance levels towards those jokes specifically by Cartman; were depleting.

"Calm down Kenny, it's just Cartman being, well….Cartman." I tried to calm him down. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge what I said for a couple of moments, but then they both stopped glaring at each other and sat down.

"I got it from working, I'm lucky that those pigs pay me at all." Kenny said, more to me than anyone else.

"You got a job?" Stan asked, confused about his friend's sudden change of character. Kenny was always the most care free one out of the group so Stan's confusion was reasonable. "Where do you work?"

"Kyle will tell you."

Stan looked at me expectantly. It didn't feel right to tell Stan right here, so I focused my attention back on Kenny. "I thought you said that they didn't pay you at all."

Kenny tilted his chair back. "They don't most of the time, unless I catch someone as crazy as Cartman." Kenny turned around to see his friend's expression again, but Cartman wasn't anywhere in sight. "I told you that we'd lose him here." He added with a smirk.

–***–

"They're lucky I put up with all their crap." Cartman grumbled to himself, being completely oblivious to the amount of security guards and shoppers running around frantically. "One of these days, they're going to get on my bad side." As he searched for a bathroom he walked right into a stationary security guard.

"Watch it kid." The security guard said then began talking into his walkie- talkie again.

"Hey, do you know where there's a bathroom here?" I waited patiently for the security guard to respond, but of course this mall cop was being a butt hole." Where are the bathrooms Paul Blart?"

"Hang on I'll call you back." The security guard turned around to face the teenager. "They're over by the jewelry department, but you can't go there right now, were locking down the area."

"Why?" I asked. If I didn't find a bathroom soon, this whole mall would need a wet floor sign.

"Some pricks are trying to rob the place. If the cops would get their lazy asses up here this whole mess would be over already." The security guard took out his walkie-talkie again and began spouting orders.

"A robbery?" I thought to myself. Being at the mall was boring so far, a robbery could spice things up a bit.

"I don't have time for this." The security guard turned around again and began to run towards the jewelry department.

"Wait! I want to see!" I trailed him.

–***–

"Dude, we need to go before he comes back." Stan said, stuffing the rest of his food into his mouth.

"Right, lets-" I was cut off by a loud voice.

"Guys, guys!"

"Damnit!" The fat-ass was already closing in on us.

Seeing Cartman's attempt at running made me noticed how much effort he was making to run towards us. Even though a Cartman was running, he was still taking a while to get to the table that we were at.

"What is it?" we all asked in unison.

"Bathroom… Robbers… jewelry store." Cartman spluttered between breaths.

I sighed and looked at Kyle. "I'll be right back."

–***–

"That's the last of it." I said while picking up a necklace and stuffed it into my utility belt. The necklace was obviously worth a lot, the jewelry store owners had made the mistake of putting it on display.

"Good work boys, this beats my old business when it comes to money, nice work, even you." Luigi poked my chest." But unfortunately you still owe us."

"Ha! You're such a joker, that's why I like you, but I gotta go." I pointed towards the door.

"You could do that." Luigi motioned his gang towards him. "If you want to die tonight."

"You could do that," A gravelly voice replied, "if you wanted to be in jail for the rest of your life." Mysterion walked into the store and his eyes quickly focused on me, he had obviously noticed me." You?" He pointed at me.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, go get that bastard!" Luigi rallied his gang before heading out the store's back door. I wasn't going to jail tonight; I needed a ride out of here. I pushed past Luigi's henchmen who were trying to rush Mysterion, so that I could catch up with my 'business partner'.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face me. "Dude I don't feel like getting my ass kicked," I looked back inside the store from the back door, just in time to see Mysterion kick one of Luigi's goons in the face. "I'm going with you."

"Don't you even think about bailing, if you do, I'll know about it" I watched Luigi step inside the getaway car and drive off.

I stared back into the store to see Mysterion beating up gang members left and right. "Shit." I mumbled. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading, there will be another update soon<strong>


	3. Nightmare

Hello, I'm back again with another update. I have changed my story from 3rd person to 1st person point of view. The two previous chapters have also been changed if you want to check them out.

* * *

><p>"Predictable." I muttered. Catching the goon's fist, I swept my foot underneath him, causing him to fall onto the marble floor. It seems as though these criminals' plan for fighting me was just to run towards me and hope that I didn't react.<p>

"This'll teach you for messing with us." Another one of the robbers ran towards me, holding a piece of broken glass, presumably part of the jewelry casing. I was getting ready to counter his attack when a fist connected with the goons face.

"Hello Mysterion." Talon said while shaking out his fist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing onto his shirt.

"Chill dude, I'm helping you." He tried to pry my hands off his shirt.

"Helping me? More like you're helping them." Did he really think that I was dumb enough to believe his attempt at making himself look like the good guy?

"Part of the plan," he said smugly. "Besides, I just saved you from getting punched in the face."

"Who's going to save you from that?" I peered at the goon who beginning to come round.

"From what?" He saw my fist wind up, so he closed his eyes in expectation of the blow. When nothing happened he looked to find the goon laying spark out once more. "You could've said duck… or something at least."

"There was no need, either way; I would have been hitting a criminal." I took out several pairs of handcuffs and secured all of the goons' wrists, then stood back up and looked at the boy. "Do you mind telling me why you were helping them?"

"I was just-"

"Scratch that. Do you mind telling me why you thought this was a good idea?"

"Considering Luigi's henchmen are buffoons, and seeing that we robbed a populated area … I don't think this was a very good idea at all really."

"Then why did you do it?" I scolded.

"Well, officer Mysterion, not all of us have things handed to us for free. I don't even necessarily like stealing," The boy turned his back to me. "But, it's a lot more fun than waiting for things to come to you." Talon was admiring the stolen necklace he'd picked up.

I sighed. What was I going to do with this kid? I could arrest him, but he knew things about the cult that I don't. Putting him in jail right now would possibly make me miss valuable information. "Go. Now."

Talon smiled to himself. "Glad that you're so understanding of me and my 'bad habits'. Well, officer - I'll see you later tonight right?"

I grumbled a response.

"I don't know what that was, but I'm hoping it was a yes. Later Mysterion." The boy walked out the back door.

"Mall security, put your hands up!" A guard stood in the doorway, holding a taser. He stared at me in surprise as I walked past him.

"They're in there," I said, thumbing behind me. "I'll leave it to you..." I glanced at his badge, "George." Before he could say another word, I took off down the corridor.

–***–

"Where is he?" Karen was looking among the pedestrians, obviously trying to find me.

"Hey Karen." I had run from the jewelry store, to the mall's front doors.

"What took you so long Kenny?"

"Nothing, I just got distracted." First, I'd had to take off my costume, second, I'd had to tell my friends that I was leaving and third, I had to book it all the way here before Karen thought I'd left her. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. I got new shoes, shirts, pants, and all that good stuff. Thanks for taking me; I'll try to pay you back."

"No need, this was a gift, from me to you." I smiled

I stayed silent during the walk home, and simply listened to Karen talk about the things that she got and saw at the mall. When I realized that she had finished I began to delve into my own thoughts. Then I remembered something.

"Karen, I forgot something." We both stopped.

I could see her trying to remember what I had originally wanted to go to the mall for. "Did you forget the groceries?" she guessed

"I'll be right back." I turned around, but she grabbed my shoulder.

"It's alright Kenny; I can run by the store after school tomorrow." She took out her self-made wallet and showed me that there still was some money left.

"I'm going out tonight any ways sis; I'll bring back some food. I just spaced out…again."

"You sure?" she frowned at me; I could tell she really wanted to help.

"Uh-huh. Do you think you'll be able to walk home the rest of the way safely?" Leaving Karen alone scares the hell out of me, especially when my parents aren't passed out drunk.

"Of course. I'm like 14, I'm basically a woman."

"Well then Ms. McCormick, make sure you avoid them when you get home."

"I always try to anyways." I watched as Karen walked down the street until she disappeared from view. She shouldn't to have to be afraid of simply being around her family. She deserves better, hopefully one day I'll be able to give her just that.

–***–

"Hurry it up you bozo." Roberts's eyes darted from place to place, looking out for anyone that could spot them. He was paranoid to say the least. His idiot companion hadn't figured out how to open the damn door yet.

"I'm trying boss, but the doors locked." Roberts's partner in crime continued to push at the door of South Park's bank.

Robert rolled his eyes as he watched his partner slowly pick a crowbar and stare at it, as if wondering how to use it. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Robert picked up the crow bar and began working on opening the door himself.

"That's a good idea boss."

"Shut up and keep a look out."

"Aye, aye boss." He moved a little further up the path.

"One of these days, I'm gonna need to ditch that idiot." He mumbled under his breath.

"Aaaaaah!" A terrified voice cried out.

"Who- who was that? I'll bash your skull in you hear me?" Robert twirled the crowbar in his hands "Steve… you there buddy?" His paranoia was in full effect; his eyes darted around in search of the threat. "Quit hiding whoever you are!"

"Hiding?" I laughed in my deep voice." I'm right here in plain sight. I thought you two idiots were playing a game by not seeing me."

"I ain't playing a game. If you come out now I'll let you go home a-alive."

"I'm not playing a game either." I responded. "I'm going to give two choices; One, you can surrender and give yourself in, or two, I forcefully make you do option number one."

"You think you're tough huh?"

"I know that I am. Do you have the same confidence?" I was now clearly visible to the criminal. The darkness had allowed me to inch in closer to the petty robber until I was less than a meter away.

"This is your last warning Mysterio, step away or else your gonna be sent home in a coffin. Come on now, I'm getting impatient."

"As am I." I scowled before lunging at the criminal. As I was only a few feet away, I was prepared for any sudden movements from my foe. Judging from my adversary's facial reaction he was not.

A gasp escaped the man's mouth has I punched him as hard as I could in his stomach, wanting to down him as quickly as possible.

"You wanna make this more interesting? I got some time to kill." I asked while backing off. The man's face was red with anger and I had hardly said anything "Predictable." He charged at me, wielding a crow bar. All of these criminals were the same; they let their emotions get to them. Almost ducking too late, I avoided the crowbar and popped back up delivering my fist into the man's chin.

"You sunuva bitch!" I watched him roll on the sidewalk spitting blood from his mouth onto the pavement next to him.

"Are you done? If so then stay still, will you?" I walked over to the immobilized robber; handcuffs ready.

"I need a hospital." He moaned

"Then maybe you should have tried breaking into one." As I secured the handcuffs, I continued to talk. "The cops will get you in the morning… maybe."

"I'll get you back you-." the man spat out more blood, "you little bastard!"

"When you're out of jail you can get in line." I walked away from the robber, passing presumably his accomplice who was unconscious. All I hoped was that the boy from last night had actually shown up.

–***–

I took my time getting to Toms Rhinoplasty, I was early, really early, but being here beats being at home. The first thing I took note of when I came to South Park was how peaceful it was, well… not really, but it is beautiful. Clear skies, fresh air, and nice citizens for the most part, this place was a polar opposite from California. California, too many bad memories, and I remember them all.

"Board up those windows!" I heard my dad demand. The house was in chaos, for they had found us.

"Change?!" Thousands of voices asked, as if they were just one voice.

"It's no use Christophe, they've already heard us." I remember my mom had simply stopped moving, she already knew what her fate was, and she would become one of those-those disgusting abominations!

"Mom?" I asked my mother who had her head between her knees.

"What is it Kaden?" She seemed agitated, but I needed to know what was going to happen.

"Are we going to get out of here or not?"

Katherine stood up and peered out the window, only to see more and more of homeless walking to their house. She sat back down. "No, we're not."

"Screw that idea." I protested "We can distract them by dropping some money, so that we can escape. Oh wait, I think somebody gave them all of our money." I said sarcastically while looking at my dad. "Isn't that right, Chris?"

"It wasn't my fault and you know it; he was wearing a military uniform, he deceived me." Christopher walked over to his wife. "Anything you want to say before we…turn?"

"No, I will not stand by and do nothing while these…monsters turn us into one of them." Catherine stood up, she radiated with a newly found determination. "Here Kaden, take this." She handed me her necklace, it was just a string which ran through some type of claw, she said that it was a talon.

"What do you suppose we do? We can't give them anything; we don't have a penny to our name. And without that, there's nothing to keep those freaks at bay." Christopher stood up and placed his hand on the window. "Face it Catherine, it's hopeless."

"Give up then-"

"Change?!"

"Shut up! As for me, im not going to give in." I remember my mom disappearing and then reappearing from her room, carrying something.

"Why do you have that?" I asked taking a closer look at the shotgun my dad had bought just in case someone broke into our house. "Why didn't we just use that in the first place?"

"You don't think that people tried using bullets to kill those things." My dad responded gravely. "They drop like flies, but they multiply like rabbits." He stared out of the window.

"I'll distract them." My mom said, turning to me and my dad. "You two escape in the car."

"Why are you going mom? Why can't Chris go? He did get us into this mess after all; we could do without him."

"Hey!" Christopher responded.

"They turned my sister, so I'm gonna take as many of their lives as I can." She opened the door without another word, and ran to intercept the mob of homeless.

"Wait…Aunt Kathleen is dead?" I pushed the thought aside and looked at the window.

"Die you freaks!" I remember the homeless swarming around her, she screamed curses, and fired off shots from her gun. She was actually holding her own, that is until a war veteran showed up. "Thanks for fighting for our country, but I don't have any change." She tried pushing him away; she couldn't kill a war veteran. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk-"

"Change?!" The veteran begged.

"I don't have change, but I can find some… change?!"It was over, her voice blended into the many asking for the same thing; all the while she completely disappeared into the mob of those freaks.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed. I looked around to see that I was still on the roof, I must have been sleeping. I used my cape to wipe the sweat from my forehead. Then I took out the necklace and examined to see if it was still in good condition; it was the only thing that I had left of my mom.

It took a while, but I calmed down. That is until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

–***–

"Aaaaaah!" The unexpected uproar scared the hell out of me.

"Dude, are you alright?" I dropped my Mysterion voice. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, I just thought of something scary, that's all."

"So you screamed out loud?" I questioned.

"Whatever, let's get to business." He sighed. "You ask the questions, I'll try to answer them if I can."

"Alright. Do you know anything about the cult's leader - that is if they have one?"

"I don't know if he's their leader per say, but his name is Jim McElroy. He was at the Fort Collins museum when I ran into them."

"Was he ordering people around or anything?" I took out the notepad that the stranger had given me last night.

"He was ordering some of the cult members around."

What the boy said unfortunately confirmed one of my hunches about the cult; they were organized. The cult I met when I was ten was unorderly; they had no solid goal other than to rejoice in their god's return. But now they do have a goal - bringing back Cthulhu.

"Can you describe this…Jim McElroy?" I asked. "He might be someone I know or have seen."

"Ummm, well, the only thing that really stuck out about him, beside his bad haircut, was probably his grin. He had this very creepy grin. If I were to describe it, I would describe it as welcoming, yet sinister."

"Uh-huh." I wrote down the few pieces of info he gave me. "Did you hear anything else about the catalyst?"

"Yeah. Like I said, they were searching for it, not necessarily in the museum, but in general. They also spoke of 'The One', it's probably some old prophecy type deal, you know like in the movies. If I had to guess, they're either related or the same thing, judging by the way the cult talked about those two things."

I looked at the things that I had written down; there wasn't much. "There's not much to go after, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No, that's all I heard."

"Well, I can have my friend, who's really good with computer stuff look up Jim McElroy then I'll see how far I get from that. As for you, since you owe me for letting you off the hook, you're going to help me when the time comes to take down the cult, if they really are planning on doing what you said they were going to do."

"That seems fair enough." The boy yawned and murmured something else.

"What was that?"

"I said that you can call me Talon."

"Well Talon, it's getting late, thanks for the help."

"No problem, no one wants that squid thing to come back, that'd be a helping you means that it doesn't then I don't see a problem."

I simply nodded before making my way down the building.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the chapter, tell me what you think of me using 1st person instead of 3rd person by sending me a PM or leaving a review. Thanksgiving is around the corner, so I hope that all of you who read this have a happy Thanksgiving.<p> 


	4. AN Read Please

Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. Unfortunately, I have decided to put this story to the side for a while. I'm sorry for leaving you guys without an update for almost two months, but I lack the motivation to continue the story right now. I appreciate all of your support with the story. I wasn't really expecting this story to get as many readers as it did.

**I will not be ending this story**, but i won't be updating it for a while. The reason for this is that I've started an original story that has gotten a lot of attention, and one of my friends also wants help writing one of his stories. I apologize again for leaving you guys without an update, but hopefully I'll be back soon.


End file.
